Crossing Dimensions
by Serenity Usagi Malfoy
Summary: I suck at summaries. This is my first TrunksSerena story. Possibly some Rini romance mixed . The rating is for violence I guess and some language! Sailor Moon and Mini Moon somehow end up in the DBZ world and I guess we'll take it from there! R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Dimensions

Chapter 1

"Ahhh!" Thud. Sailor Moon fell from the sky and painfully hit the ground. "Owwww...that… hurt..." She rubbed her side as her eyes started to well up with tears and started to sniffle.

Android 18 stopped her blast at Vegeta and looked toward the small blonde girl that was sprawled across the ground not far from where they had been fighting. This girl must've had the most unusual hairstyle. She wore a short white, yellow and pink skirt and red boots, a red bow and what seemed to be a white bodice and blue collar. Behind her was a large pale pink bow that almost looked like butterfly wings and also white gloves that went to her elbows. Vegeta also turned to see where the now wailing thud had come from. He scrawled for the fact that whoever this intruder was, she interrupted his fight with the Android. Android 17 floated down next to his sister.

"Where the hell did she come from?"

Android 18 shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno she fell from the sky or something."

Tien, Piccolo, Trunks and Krillen were also interrupted by the sudden existence of the worst sound ever. It resulted in them covering their ears.

"Holy hell! Is it POSSIBLE to make such an awful sound!" Piccolo growled. The fight continued between the Super Saiyan Vegeta and Android 18 when Vegeta shot a blast. Krillen and Tien slowly made their way over to the mysterious girl while Piccolo and Trunks continued to watch the fight. Android 17 also caughtan interest, but stayed nearby where Android 18 and Vegeta were engaging in a heated battle.

"Are you ok miss?" Krillen asked as Sailor Moon choked on her tears and looked at him in surprise. Surprise that he didn't have a nose. Then she noticed the taller man with three eyes next to the small, bald headed man with no nose. She backed up a little, staring.

"WAI!" Tien and Krillen winced. Suddenly the sky opened up and once again a scream erupted in the skies for the second time. Sailor Moon looked up to see a familiar pink blur coming toward her. Faster and faster until...

Thud.

"AHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME MINI MOON OUCH!" Sailor Mini Moon had landed on the still sprawled Sailor Moon.

"Thanks for the soft landing, Meatball Head!"

"Grrr..."

"Not again..." Trunks looked up upon hearing Android 17's voice. He saw the Android starting to form a blast that he knew would be directed to the two girls. He glanced over to see that Tien and Krillen were caught up in the wailing of the two girls, mainly coming from the one called 'Meatball Head'. He knew that if he didn't act fast, that the girls would be goners.

"TIEN! KRILLEN! LOOK OUT!" Trunks came flying just as the blast made its way toward them and Krillen and Tien just barely made it out of the way.

"WAAAIIIII"

"AHHHH!" Before Sailor Moon and Mini Moon could budge from the spot where they were huddled together, they realized that they were in a pair of strong arms, moving upward. Sailor Moon clung to the hard side of her savior while Mini Moon clutched her eyes shut, not sure if she should open them or not.

"Are you girls ok?" Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes only to look up at a pair of hard blue eyes gazing down at her. The sight before her was something she's never seen before. She locked inside her mind the image of a handsome young man with lavender hair done in the cutest style she's ever seen on a guy. In fact, for that moment she thought that this strange man was far better looking than Darien. Then she mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing. The man's face was full of worry and she could feel his heart beating rapidly beneath where her hand was as he slowly loosened his grasp around her midsection.

She slowly nodded. He sighed in relief and released her from his hold as she slowly slid to the ground.

"I-I think so...Thank you..." He nodded and turned his attention to the pink-haired bundle who still had her eyes shut tight and trembling.

"Mini Moon? Are you ok?" Trunks heard the blonde girl asking the younger girl that he still held tight. He could feel the little girl's grip on the front of his jacket loosen as she looked at her surroundings before looking up into her savior's eyes.

"Sailor Moon...I was so scared..." Mini Moon gasped at she scooted from the crouching lavender-haired guy's arm and into the older girl's arms, sobbing. Sailor Moon held her tight whispering that it's ok now and that they were saved. Mini Moon again turned her attention to her savior and launched onto his neck causing him to stumble backwards in his crouching position.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" Trunks looked stunned at this strange little girl clinging to him. He awkwardly patted her back.

"You're welcome...but it's dangerous here. You two girls need get out of here before the Androids kill you." Mini Moon nodded and grabbed Sailor Moon's hand.

"Lets do as he says, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon nodded, looking back at the lavender-haired hottie who was now standing as Mini Moon dragged her away.

"Thank you!" She called to him. He nodded and turned his attention back to the fight only to see his father get kicked in the face and his arm broken in one shift kick from the female Android. Trunks gasped at his father fell in pain before turning Super Saiyan and rushing to save him.

When Sailor Moon thought they were far enough, the two girls hid behind a large rock that was still close enough to witness what was going on. They couldn't see the lavender-haired guy anywhere but now noticed that a blonde guy swung at the blonde girl with a sword. Sailor Moon could see the sword hit the girl's head and cause no damage at all! Suddenly the sword shattered and the guy was sent flying back onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Serena! What's going on? Who are these people?" Mini Moon said under her breath in a whisper. Sailor Moon's eyes widened at the scene as she seen the guy with the three eyes being choked by another guy with shoulder-length dark hair. Her eyes couldn't get any wider when she seen a green guy attacking the guy choking the three-eyed man releasing the three-eyed man. Piccolo got sent back with a punch. The other blonde man in spandex was still getting beaten and the two Sailor Scouts were shocked with how his blonde hair became black.

"What should we do? What should we do?" Sailor Moon was hoping around in circles panicking.

"Try your tiara?" Mini Moon suggested.

"But what if we get attacked!"

"COME ON Sailor Moon! Stop being such a wimp!"

"Ok..." With a sudden burst of bravery, Sailor Moon pulled off her tiara aiming it at the female Android.

"Moon Tiara... MAGIC!" the tiara was sent flying in the direction of 18.

Tien, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta and 17 watched as a glowing disk of some sort flew passed them in the direction of 18.

"18! Look out!" 17 yelled, 18 looked up in time to jump out of the way of the object.

"Tiara MAGIC!" it whipped around again only to cut off a few strands of blonde hair.

"Close one brat. SHOW YOURSELF!" 18's anger erupted and Sailor Moon could almost swear that she felt the little pebbles beneath her shake.

"Uh oh...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MINI MOON!"

"It is not! You threw the tiara!" Mini Moon yelled back as Sailor Moon caught the tiara between her index finger and thumb and replacing it on her forehead.

"You suggested it!"

"I'm just a kid! You're not suppose to listen to me stupid Meatball Brains!"

"Don't call me that!" Sailor Moon wailed. Vegeta weakly watched the two girls above himself bicker, wondering where the hell they came from and what the hell they were trying to do. Trunks glanced from the enraged android to the two girls yelling at each other. Tien and Piccolo were thinking the same as Vegeta.

"Well...fine, if you're not going to step forward," 18 sent a blast that hit the rock beside the girls separating them, "I'll come to YOU!" she flew up, knocking them further apart with another blast. Sailor Moon barely dodged the attack continuing her wailing, while Mini Moon was falling toward where the other four fighters who were either standing, laying or sitting on the ground below the small cliff. Thinking fast, Trunks caught the cotton-candy-haired girl again.

"I told you girls to get out of here!" He yelled at the girl.

"We were just trying to help!" Mini Moon whimpered.

"Well now you made it worse and your friend there is going to get it!" Mini Moon's eyes welled up with tears as she watched Sailor Moon dodging attacks and running around in circled screaming.

"AH! AH! HEY! THAT HUUUUURT!…WAII!"

"Quit your crying little girl!" the Android attacked as Sailor Moon jumped in the air and over the blast.

"EEK! MINI MOOOOOON DOOOO SOMETHIIIIIINNNNGGG!"

The Android stopped as 17 floated down beside her again.

"Who are you little girl?" 17 asked.

"Me?" Sailor Moon asked in a stupor.

"No! The person standing beside you!" His voice dripped with sarcasm. Sailor Moon blinked and looked next to where she was standing causing the Androids to slap their foreheads and groan in frustration.

"OH! You mean ME?"

Vegeta growled at the girl's stupid antics, wincing in pain that rushed up his broken arm. "What is this some joke?" He mostly asked himself. Mini Moon, who was still in Trunks' arms squealed and pushed herself further into him, trembling with fear for her future mother. Piccolo and Tien watched from their spot in horror and surprise that this girl was putting up the fight she was giving. Krillen watched from the road above the cliff, with Android 16 not too far from where Krillen trembled in shock and fear.

"Yes you, Blondie." Android 18 growled.

"Oh! Well I'm...Sailor Moon! The champion of love and justice! I right wrongs and triumph over evil and I think that uh, means you!" She stated while doing her Sailor Moon thing.

"Sailor Who?" Android 18 asked, unimpressed, looking to her brother who was ready to burst out laughing at any moment.

"Moon?" He laughed, "Pathetic!" sending a final blast that caused Sailor Moon to jump and scream again. She stumbled over and lost her footing on the side of the road/cliff.

"SAILOR MOOOOOON!" Mini Moon cried watching Sailor Moon plunge over the side, screaming her lungs out. She turned to the lavender-haired guy. "Please! You have to save her!"

But before Trunks even heard Sailor Mini Moon finish, he already shot from the ground, catching the falling girl in his strong arms. She took one last look at him before everything went black. He sighed in relief for the second time when he realized that she only fainted. He floated to the ground to where Mini Moon was sitting crying her eyes out.

"Oh Sailor Moon! Is she going to be ok?"

Trunks nodded, "Yeah...she just fainted." Mini Moon wiped her tears and smiled.

"Thanks again!"

He glanced back only to see the Android make their way to Krillen, who was the last one really standing. With his Saiyan hearing he barely made out what Android 17 was saying to the very shaking small bald, nose-less man.

"We're only after Goku. Not anyone else." 17 said, starting to walk away. 18 shockingly kissed Krillen on the cheek before walking off after 17 and 16 talking about getting clothes and stealing cars. Krillen left out a happy sigh as they walked away without harming him. Then he scooted down to where the injured warriors were still shocked. He passed each of them a senzu bean and Mini Moon watched in wonder how they all, except Trunks who was already up, stood up like nothing hit them. Vegeta madly flied off after being beaten while the others sulked about it. Trunks was about to fly off after his father, when Piccolo told him to stop and leave Vegeta alone and reminded him he still had that girl.

Piccolo told Tien, Trunks and Krillen to go and move Goku somewhere else because the Androids will be after him.

"Where are you going, Piccolo?" Krillen asked.

"I don't know." the green man responded.

"Where are you going?" Krillen asked again, making Piccolo angry.

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" With that Piccolo blasted off as Mini Moon ran behind Trunks in fright.

"What's WITH these mood swings?" She questioned with her small voice, peeking out from behind Trunks' legs. For some reason she felt save near this lavender-haired man, though she didn't even know his name. She thought about how she once had felt save with Darien, and mentally slapped herself as well after realizing that she was comparing this stranger to her future father. She looked up to see that he still held Sailor Moon safely in his arms as if she would break.

"Yeah, what was this all about?" Tien asked. Krillen explained that Piccolo had a lot of things on his mind about fusing with Kame. This confused Mini Moon even more.

"Umm...who are you guys anyway?" they turned to see the pink-haired girl still peeking out from behind Trunks.

"Well, my name is Trunks and this is Krillen, Tien and the green guy that just flew off was Piccolo. The other dark haired man that left before Piccolo was Vegeta, my father," Trunks explained to Mini Moon, then asked, "Who are you? And who is your friend here? Where did you come from…?"

"Well we're the Sailor Scouts! I'm Sailor Mini Moon and she's Sailor Moon, our leader. We're not from around here... and I don't know where or what here is... it's a long story and I think it's best to tell the story only once, because that's probably what Sailor Moon will want to do...It's complicated, and we're pretty confused ourselves..."

"Who were those other people?" she asked, indicating the people that fought Serena.

"Those were the Androids 16, 17, and 18. They're our enemies. And they're going to be hard to beat but for now he have to get to Goku before they do!" Krillen reminded them. They nodded.Krillen picked up the little girl while Trunks still held Sailor Moon and blasted off toward where Goku was. Tien told them that he was going off to train, and took off in a different direction.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

What an awful title, heehee. I'm never any good for thinking up a good title….but it'll do I guess…

Well here it is for my first chapter! I hope it was ok. I'm trying my best to keep them in character and not be cliché or anything like that. I don't know when I'll write the next story. I'll have to look up some DBZ episode summaries to get back on the right track with how the Android and Cell sagas go because it's been awhile since I've seen them.

I'm using the English names, and I'm trying my best to not include any Japanese at all because sometimes I find it hard to follow myself while reading fanfics that include Japanese. ;;

Oh and this WILL be a Trunks/Serena story! Because I wouldn't have it any other way! I MIGHT throw in some Rini romance somewhere with Gohan or something because well, I think that's adorable too! But we'll see! I still have to come up with an idea of how Trunks and Serena will get together without it being like every other fic with Darien cheating on her oO;. Wish me luck! Until next time, thanks for reading and I hope you review my story.

Preview for the next chapter:  
The gang are flying Goku in a plane to Kame house to hide him. Serena is still fainted and Rini introduces herself to the gang. Bulma discovers something and Trunks, Gohan and someone else (Can you guess who will go? P) go off to see it, etc. They then head off to Kame house to meet up with everyone. Blah, blah, blah, can't spoil it all so stay tuuuuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Crossing Dimensions

Chapter 2

Sailor Mini Moon was amazed as to how these people could fly. They didn't even have wings? She made a mental note to ask later while she enjoyed the scenery around and below her. She was a little freaked out about the man with no nose, but didn't pay much attention to it as they flew toward their destination. She looked up at the man who she was flying with.

"Umm...Sir...er...K-Krillen?" She asked, unsure if she had remembered his name. He looked down at her.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"To my friend's house, we're not too far now. We have to get him someplace safe and fast before the Androids get to him."

"What's his name? And why can't he get to wherever he needs to go on his own?"

"His name is Goku," Krillen replied, "He is suffering from a virus in his heart."

"Oh my!" Soon they arrived, and Krillen gently set Mini Moon down and ran up to the door, which knocked him over when a woman screamed and opened it.

"GOHAN!"

"No, it's only us, Chi Chi." Krillen replied rubbing his head that now had a bump. Chi Chi glanced around to see Trunks holding a blonde girl and a pink-haired girl standing near by.

"Oh? Who are these two?"

"We'll explain later but for now we HAVE to get Goku out of here!" Krillen said, entering the house, "The Androids are looking for him to kill him."

He looked to a man with a short spiky hair and a couple of scars on his face. "Get a plane ready."

Yamcha and Chi Chi nodded. Chi Chi pulled out a capsule and went outside. Before Mini Moon's eyes appeared a giant aircraft that had followed a pop! She was bewildered. Suddenly, someone else appeared. A young boy, maybe only a year or two older than herself, who looked at her, and blushed, before focusing on his mother who was not chewing him out for not being there.

Trunks shifted Sailor Moon in his arms as Krillen spoke to Gohan, "Get in the plane, the Androids are on their way and we have to get your dad out of here. We have to get to Master Roshi's house as soon as possible before the Androids get here."

As soon as everyone was settled and the plane took off toward Master Roshi's, Krillen explained what had happened. Goku was having a bad dream, and Chi Chi gave him some antidote.

"Oh my goodness..." Chi Chi said. Then she glanced at the pink-haired girl seated next to the blonde who now lay on the floor, stroking her hair.

"Sailor Moon...wake up...!"

"So who are you?" Chi Chi asked, looking at the little girl in pink who was ruffled up a bit. Yamcha glanced back from his steering and also gave a look of interest, as did Gohan.

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon. And this is Sailor Moon."

"Where are you from?" Gohan asked.

"Tokyo! But I don't even know where we are now. All I know is that we were battling a monster and a blast was going to hit me when Sailor Moon jumped in and pushed me out of the way before she got hit. I held onto her and the two of us fell into what must've been a portal of some sort and before I knew it we were separated. Then I was falling through the sky and landed on top of Sailor Moon here. " Mini Moon replied, leaving out minor details.

"Tokyo? I don't know where or what that is..." Yamcha murmured. Mini Moon's eye's widened in shock. They haven't heard of it? What were they going to do now?

"Your friend there did put up a pretty good fight against the Androids though..." Krillen stated.

"Ah, she was just klutzing out. She does that, sometimes it does her some good." Mini Moon giggled, thinking of the face Serena would be giving her for saying that.

"From what I seen, she was making a fool of herself. I think it just entertained the Androids. But maybe they had pity for her or something..." Krillen laughed.

"That's Sailor Moon for ya!" Mini Moon giggled.

"I don't think the Android's take pity on anyone... Sailor Moon was just lucky that they only wanted Goku and thought that Sailor Moon was no longer any fun." Trunks said in a low, serious tone of voice.

"What's your real name Sailor Mini Moon?" Gohan asked. Mini Moon thought for a moment.

"Umm... I don't know if I should say anything, but I'll wait until Sailor Moon wakes up..." Gohan nodded.

"So Trunks...if we kill the Androids in our timeline, will the Androids in the future just vanish?" Gohan asked, Trunks looked at him thoughtfully. A look of disappointment was not missed on his face. Mini Moon also looked at him.

'He's from the future too?' She wondered.

"No, where I am from it's like a parallel dimension...and anything we do now will not have an impact on my future..." Mini Moon's eyes softened at the young warrior next to her, making a mental note to tell Serena later. He told them about the way things were where he was from.

"No, my mother, Bulma, only sent me here because the two of us wanted to help the people of this time line..." Mini Moon found it hard to hold back tears. She felt pity for the lavender-haired boy who rescued her twice. She knew what it was like to have a dark future and what it was like to come back in time to try and help.

Something stirred beside Mini Moon. Sailor Moon's eyes fluttered and she slowly sat up, holding her head.

"SAILOR MOON!"

"Huh? Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon hugged the smaller girl tight. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Yep, and same here! You can thank him!" Sailor Mini Moon pointed to Trunks, who blushed when he realized how beautiful the blonde girl's eyes were when they glittered in his direction. Before he knew it, for a second time that day, a girl latched onto his neck and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, knocking him back so that she was basically laying on him.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I owe you my life..." she whispered, causing Trunks to blush even more, if it were possible. It was Sailor Moon's turn to blush when she realized the position they were in and jumped back next to Mini Moon.

Meanwhile, Krillen was talking to Bulma on the phone.

"A time machine!" Krillen practically screamed into the phone. This caught everyone's attention. Trunks then took the phone from Krillen.

"A man in the mountains has found some sort of ship that has the Capsule Corporation Logo on it. He called here asking if he could keep it. I was wondering if you could see if you recognize this it." Bulma said over the phone, as she sent a fax. The time machine was just like Trunks' only it was old and covered with moss. Sailor Moon got up and looked over his arm at the picture.

"Cool! What is it?"

"Meatball Head..." Mini Moon growled.

"Yeah, it's my time machine..." Trunks ignored Sailor Moon's question. "We should check it out. Can we meet you there Bulma? Ok."

Trunks hung up the phone and turned to the group. "I'm going to go check it out."

Gohan stood up, "I'm coming too." Trunks nodded.

"Can I come too?" All heads turned to the pink-haired girl. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"No! Mini Moon I don't think you should go it could be dangerous!" Sailor Moon scolded. Mini Moon sweat-dropped.

"Oh come on Ser- I mean, Sailor Moon! It can't be any worse than those Androids!"

"The Androids are terrible!" Krillen spoke up in shock of the little girl. She turned to him.

"I'll just Moon dust 'em!"

"It's not th-" Trunks began but was interrupted by Mini Moon.

"That boy," she pointed to Gohan, "Will protect me!"

"You don't even know his name!" An outraged Chi Chi glared at Mini Moon.

"What's your name?" Mini Moon asked.

"Gohan..."

"Well Gohan, you'll take me right? Right? Come oooonnnn! PLEASE?"

"Well Sailor Mini Moon...I...uh...I don't... know about that..." Gohan stuttered as the smaller girl pressed herself against him with the puppy dog face. "I mean, it could be dangerous!"

"I AM A SAILOR SCOUT!"

"MINI MOON!" Sailor Moon scolded once more, "Why do you want to go anyway?"

"I want to see it!"

"Fine. Come on, if it'll shut you up!" Gohan flinched at his own harsh words and grabbed her hand as she flashed him a bright smile. Before she knew it, she was out the door of the aircraft with Trunks leading them.

"AHHHH!" Gohan flinched again, before pulling her into his arms.

"MINI MOOOOON!" Sailor Moon chased after them before Krillen grabbed one of her pigtails and yanked her back. "OWIE!" she winced, "What did you do that for you meanie!"

Krillen laughed, "I don't want you to go flying hehehe..."

Chi Chi and Yamcha rolled their eyes and Chi Chi goes over to check on Goku again.

Sailor Moon slumped back against the wall and slid down. "That Mini Moon...you wait 'til you get come back here..." she grumbled.

"So you're the champion of Justice, Sailor Moon, eh?" Krillen laughed again. Yamcha decided to take a look at the heroine for the first time and decided he liked what he saw. Sailor Moon blushed. Then she realized that she was indeed still Sailor Moon. She figured that she'd be with these people now for awhile so she debated on whether or not she should de-transform. She finally decided to do so, and appeared in a dark blue skirt that went to her knees, with a white shirt that had a dark blue collar and red bow.

Krillen and Chi Chi gasped at the sudden change. Here sat a normal teenage girl no more than 15 years old who actually was brave enough to attempt to put up a fight against the Androids.

"I don't believe we've introduced ourselves yet. I'm Krillen, this is Yamcha, she is Chi Chi and that man there, is Goku."

Serena nodded, "My name is Serena."

Meanwhile, Trunks and Gohan, still carrying Mini Moon, landed at the site that Bulma had told them about. Trunks decided that they should split up, so he went one way and Mini Moon and Gohan went another way.

"I'm sorry for how harsh I was earlier, Mini Moon..." Gohan blushed.

"It's ok! I know I'm annoying sometimes, but that's how I get my way!" She winked. Then noticed the time machine.

"Is that what we're looking for?" Gohan nodded and called to Trunks. The three of them waited for Bulma.

Finally Bulma arrived and looked at Mini Moon. "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Mi-"

"We'll explain later," Trunks interrupted. Mini Moon pouted, but he simply patted her on the head. "Let's take a look at this."

Bulma brushed it off, and turned to what was indeed the time machine. Trunks opened up, to Mini Moon's amazement, his own, now pocketed capsule time machine. He began pointing out the similarities. Inside the machine they find an eggshell that is split in half and on both of the halves are pink with little bumps. The rim of the two shells, which is where they connect, is yellow. Gohan hovered up to see inside the time machine that Trunks was investigating.

"I should put this in it's capsule," Trunks announced, pressing a button. There was a small explosion and the machine is back in its capsule. Much to Mini Moon's amazement, again.

"Wow! That's so neat! They don't have things like that where I come from!" She said.

"I wonder where this shell came from..." Bulma said, tapping her index finger on her chin in deep thought.

"I have no idea..." Trunks admitted.

Gohan noticed something unusual in the distance and pointed it out. When the four get there, they are shocked to see what it is.

"EW...w-what IS THAT?" Mini Moon cried.

"It looks like skin..." Bulma said, equally disgusted.

"What kind of bug did this come from?" Gohan asked as Trunks decided to reach his hand into the opening only to pull out his hand covered in a pink fluid that was still warm and wet.

Mini Moon did a double take and made a strange face, and Gohan swore to himself he's never seen a face like that before. Trunks was just as disgusted.

"Whatever it was that just shed its skin couldn't have gotten far." Trunks said. Mini Moon was still gagging about it when they decided that they all should go to Master Roshi's house and meet up with everyone. Bulma decides that she should take the shell and do more investigating.

"I'll see you guys later!"

"Ok!"

As they flew off, Trunks could sense something strange. It was Vegeta, King Kold and Freiza!

"I can sense Vegeta, King Kold and Frieza!" He yelled, wondering where it was coming from. Gohan's head snapped up.

"And I can sense dad!"

"I'm going to go check it out ok Gohan? Take Mini Moon to Kame House!" Gohan nodded as Trunks flew down.

"Who's King Kold and Frieza?" Mini Moon asked.

"Old enemies of ours...I don't know what's going on, but hopefully Trunks will find out!" Mini Moon nodded in agreement as Gohan increased his speed to get to Kame House faster.

Serena stepped out of the aircraft and stared around the small island. There was a small white house, whose door busted open and an old man, a pig and what looked like a clown popped out. Immediately the old man started hitting on Serena, when Chi Chi beat him over his head with her magical frying pan. Chi Chi proceeded to pop! the aircraft into a small capsule resulting in Serena's eyes becoming the size of saucers. Yamcha laughed at her and told her that it was a capsule. Serena didn't catch on.

They all gathered into the house and soon Mini Moon and Gohan came. Mini Moon was angered when she seen Serena.

"Serena! Don't you know that you shouldn't de-transform in front of strange people?"

"RINI! They're our only friends in this world!" Serena whined.

Mini Moon gasped at Serena using her real name, but gave in. She too, de-transformed and in her place stood the same little pink haired girl, the only difference was a blue skirt, white shirt with a blue collar and red bow. "Yeah, my name is Rini." She said looking from Gohan back to Serena.

"So cutie, what's your name heh heh heh..." Serena backed away from the scary old man that was trying to come onto her when Rini kicked him in the shin.

"Old man! Leave my cousin alone!"

"Uhhh...my name is Serena...?"

Soon after Trunks and Krillen, who had taken off earlier when he too sensed it, came back. They annouced that there was a worse enemy than the Androids. Trunks caught site at Master Roshi trying to come on to Serena again and yelled at him.

"There's no time to be hitting on girls, Master Roshi!" Rini could've sworn that Trunks took offense toward the old man's actions to Serena. Then she noticed the way that Trunks gazed at Serena.

"My name is Trunks, I don't believe that we've been fully aquatinted yet."

"M-my name is Serena!" Serena blushed. Trunks thought to himself what a pretty name Serena was, when Rini decided she wanted some spotlight as well.

"My name's Rini!"

"You must've been Sailor Mini Moon, huh?" He chuckled and she nodded. Then he gained a serious look again. He explained about a lab that they found that belonged to some Dr. Gero. Serena and Rini looked at each other again. Before they knew it, everyone was going to take off again, except the girls and Master Roshi and Oolong, to gain up on this Cell character. Both Rini and Serena found themselves doing something odd when they flung themselves at Trunks, who caught them in surprise.

"Be careful, Trunks!" Rini squeaked. Serena nodded.

"Yeah, be careful so that you can save us again!"

"Meatball Head..." Rini warned while Serena grinned at her sheepishly.

"I'm not a Meatball Head!" Serena yelled at Rini as the two of them were still cuddling on Trunks. Trunks blushed at the attention that he was getting and tried to pry the girls off of him, with no avail. He sighed and rolled his eyes. But for some reason he kind of liked the feeling of them, especially the blonde girl, in his arms. It was like as if it felt...right. He glanced down at the tongue war below him. Chi Chi and Master Roshi were also watching the action going on.

"I'll be careful girls...no worries...Oh and Roshi, if I hear anything about you harassing this young lady..." he warned, sneaking out. The girl stumbled over from the lack of support and watched as he flew off in the distance and they were left with hearts in their eyes.

**I apologize but i am no longer continuing this fic. If anyone would like to take over, please PM me**


End file.
